The present invention relates to machines for lifting loads, and in particular to machines to be used for movement of a camera during film-or television-program shooting.
A camera crane is known (RU-A-2,028,271) which has a boom arranged on a support so as to be turnable in vertical and horizontal planes and composed of at least two parts connected with one another by additional couplings. The crane also has a cantilever with a system of crane boom mass compensation (the counterbalance), central and lateral struts with rope pulleys on their end, and tension wires extending around the pulleys and having first ends connected with tensioning mechanisms arranged on the end of the cantilever and second ends connected with the additional couplings.
The device disclosed in this reference has a disadvantage that the camera arranged on the crane can be moved only in the vertical and horizontal planes so as to follow all movements of the end of the crane boom. Therefore, it can not provide use which are necessary for shooting an object located within a hemisphere circumscribed by an end of a crane boom radius.